


All The Pretty Little Horses

by BrokenWings395



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's an asshole, Dean's oblivious, F/M, Relationships will change later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor didn't know anything of her past. She only knew one thing. She was alive. But, after coming across a book covered in golden lettering, her life has changed. Is she human? An angel? A demon? Or both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Pretty Little Horses

Samantha's POV

I felt the drops of sweat roll down my face as I pushed even harder. Gabriel stood beside me, holding my hand tightly as another contraction came and gone.  
"Shh, she's almost out," Gabriel soothed me, "Just hold on a little longer." I screamed as I felt something pop out of my lower region. Gabriel kisses my forehead and grabbed my free hand, positioning it at my crotch, and I felt something fuzzy. Gabriel smiled, "There she is, Samantha, just a little more." I took a deep breath and pushed with all my might, knowing this would end in fatigue. Then, something came out and I had no more tightness. Gabriel shuffled to my crotch, to lift up a healthy baby girl. A Nephilim. "You did it!" He exclaimed, wrapping the newborn in a blanket. She wasn't crying, very common for newborn Nephilims since they weren't technically 'alive.' And they weren't dead either. He handed her over to me and I smiled, fiddling with her tiny hands. Brown hair and light skin, "Eleanor." Gabriel's smiled widened, "Is that her name?" I leaned over and kissed him softly, "Yes, her name is Eleanor."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am in the middle of typing this on Wattpad, it might take a while to post chapters here.


End file.
